


Being Home

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short poem inspired by fanfiction, specifically Rolling Wheat, So It Rolls by saltyfeathers. Which is really sweet and amazing, you should read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rolling Wheat, So it Rolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899872) by [saltyfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfeathers/pseuds/saltyfeathers). 



Being Home

Going home is good, but leaving's better  
being someone's home, of course, is best-  
some people can protect you from the weather  
far better than the building where you rest.

Growing up is good, although you miss it  
when you're in the middle of its fray.  
I hurt my hand, it's better since you kissed it-  
I hurt my heart, but you were far away.

The warm sun rolls the sky from bright to charcoal  
and here we are, again, watching the change.  
You never said you loved me, but I heard it  
I never would have asked it, but you stayed.


End file.
